Take My Hand
by zacefronlvr14
Summary: Sam's new adventure.    AKA. Troy is played By LUCAS GRABEEL, SAM IS PLAYED BY ASHLEY TISDALE, and KYLE IS PLAYED BY ZAC EFROM..  Ik I'm weird...deal with it. :  Hope you enjoy xxx


Arrival

I still couldn't believe my mother had died. She died from leukemia, the most slow killing disease to walk on New York . I couldn't feel anything...I was basically numb. Most nights, I'd spend my whole time on the rooftop garden sobbing and clutching on to, well...nothing. Now I tried to cry but no tears came out anymore. I hated this feeling. I think I have a serious case of depression. While I was in my own little sad world; a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Excuse me miss, but are you ready to leave?" an obese, bald man with a beard and seemingly was carrying a hot dog stench asked me in a hurry. I was that zoned out...mortifying. "Oh um, yea- sorry." I said stuttering. He grabbed my bags and loaded them into the little mini cab. Since my mother had died, my next connection was to go live with my older brother, Troy. My mother and him never got along, so he had made a scene and moved out. It was definately something I'd never forgive and forget him for. He was a tall male, who was quite muscular and strong, with nutella colored eyes, with sandy hair that would always be uncombed and have boy bangs hanging covering some parts of his eyes. The only genetics I had inherited from him were his eyes and the same sun kissed tan complexion. I had the hair color of long ebony waves, a petite figure, and had a hideous birthmark on my shoulder. My brother was becoming a legal guardian at the age of 18...almost 19. I was 13. How is this even going to work? Can he even take care of himself less, a child? I don't at any circumstances want to be 30 ft. from him, let alone live in the same house with him. This is all going by so fast. I wish time could just stop and watch my die slowly. It was September 13, 2010. School had barely started and my grades were already plummeting to a D. School and I aren't such good friends. I've always been the goodie girl in the family but since 2 weeks ago, I've turned into some girl who had anger issues and didn't talk to anybody anymore, unless it was necessary, my grades also went down with me. Nothing mattered anymore to me, nothing. The only thing I had to me that mattered was my I-pod. Something that can give me the pure joy of music anytime of the day. Something that doesn't pity me or ask questions.

I was moving from New York ,NYC to California, Los Angeles. You'd probably think, oh it's not a big change! Still glamorous and such, but you're wrong. I'm going from cold to hot. From Jackets to tank-tops. From boots to flip-flops. From long gowns to short dresses. I've already had reached LAX. The plane ride was okay. I actually liked it. All I did was drink iced apple juice and eat sour candy, with no interruptions. My favorite. Now I was riding in a bumpy, gross taxi cab my oh so wonderful brother had arranged from me. Troy always picks those winners! Not long, I arrived at my destination. I slowly got out of the car reluctantly, and looked at the architectural piece of trash in-front of me. The smallest house you've seen in ages with chipped blue painting, tilted rooftop, with its surrounding covered in weeds and dry grass covering everything. I thought LA was supposed to be filled with luxurious buildings with the paint that had gold crammed in it, a 24 acre field, with like 15 rooms, a magnificent kitchen and a living room filled with care and love. I mean I know that he's just 18, but from what I've heard he has a pretty good job. He works for Apple. But instead of a dream hone I wanted; I get this.

I soon see a tall figure coming out of a screen door that leads to the yard, and he's coming towards me. Is that my brother? That figure comes up too me with open arms. What does he think it is, High School Musical? He comes up and hugs me with great embrace. "I missed you Sam." WHAT THE HECK! A normal person just doesn't come up to you and hug you, especially since you haven't seen him in forever. I push him back slightly but with enough force so he gets the idea. You can tell he seems embarrassed. "Oh, s-sor-sorry Sam." I nod with one eyebrow arching up slightly. He takes a deep breath then says, "Well, umm let me show you around."

I grab my 3 bags dramatically. He comes and tries to take 2 of my bags. I pull away and say, "I can handle it." He then asks me, "Are you sure?" "Yes", I say with a dense attitude. Okay, so he's left me and my mother and you don't think I will give him attitude. Psh, please. It's my job to make sure that I make his life a living hell. "Okay, then." he says uneasily. I climb up the steps and go inside. To be honest, it isn't as bad as it is inside. There's a kitchen with a marble counter, a nice living room with a warm rug, 2 legit bathrooms, and 3 nice bedrooms, it's a one story house...I guess it isn't bad for an 18 year old, but I decide to question him. I turn around and see him staring at me intently. I'm wearing all lack, black shirt, pants, jewelry, contacts (I know...stupid), eye-shadow and eye-liner."Can you stop staring, its creeping me out." I say. He coughs. "Sorry." To in return for staring at me, I ask him, "Thought you worked at a big computer place." "I did, I do." I turn to him and have a half smirk on my face. "Sure doesn't seem like it." and turn back around. Before he has the nerve to reply, I ask him. "Where's my room?" He sighs. "Last door, down the hall on the left. "Thanks." I reply. I grab my bags and walk into my room, oh, so he painted the room...lavender, how nice. Okay I have to admit I really like the room, maybe if I paint it into a dark green color, it would look better. But I'm not going to let him know that. I look out the window, seeing the purple and scarlet sun with a dark tone of gold and brown set. I already feel like a prisoner, in one of those cheesy movies, but that's how I feel. And I hate it.


End file.
